Love is Patient
Present gen short story by MidnightCollies. First story with my new OC Bentley! This is him meeting his crush, Aussy! *Bentley *Aussy *Harper "C'mon Aussy C'mon! I wanna see Chase!" Harper giggled as she dragged her babysitter up towards the Lookout. It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay and the town was booming with activity. Since it was such a nice day, Aussy and Andromeda had decided to take their crèche out for a beach day, but Harper had plans to visit her brother instead. So Aussy accompanied the little pup to the Lookout, just to check in on her big brother. "Alright! Alright! I don't think Chase is going anywhere, Harper!" She giggled as they walked up to the doors. Harper raced over to her brother, who was tinkering away at his police car. Aussy sighed happily and walked over to the grass, where she lay down. She breathed in the fresh air, letting the cool breeze blow through her fur. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of another pup. He was around her age, maybe a little older, he lay not too far away from her, watching Marshall work his fire engine by the looks of it. She raised her eyebrow at him curiously, he sure did look like a lost puppy. Without another thought, she heaved herself off of her spot in the grass and walked over to the other pup. "Hey.. You alright there pal?" She asked with a small smile. He looked up at her in surprise, his jaw hanging open slightly as if he were trying to speak but couldn't. Aussy chuckled awkwardly. "This.. This spot taken?" She pointed to the grass beside him. He looked at the grass, then back at her and shook his head. She smiled sheepishly and sat down beside the Dalmatian. "I'm Aussy, by the way, nice to meet you." "B-Bentley." He gulped, looking away from her. The two sat in an awkward silence before Marshall strolled up to Bentley. "Oh heya Aussy!" He greeted cheerfully as he noticed the collie beside his brother. "Nice to see you! Oh, Bentley, Ryder wants me to go do a patrol around town, you wanna come and help?" He asked curiously. Bentley snorted and smirked. "You want me, Bentley to help? Oh Marsh, I wouldn't want to steal your spotlight! I mean we both know how good a fire dog I was back in the day~" he gloated. Marshall sighed and walked off. "suit yourself." Aussy watched as Marshall walked off then turned to raise an eyebrow at Bentley. She had seen this kinda behaviour before with some of the pups she had looked after- putting on false confidence to mask self doubts. He also appeared to have trouble making friends, which was probably why he could barely string two words together for her. "So, he's your brother huh, must be nice to have such a talented little brother." "Talented, puh, he's nothing compa- I mean.. Y-yeah.. Pretty great.. But I could be too, I mean I was..." He said changing from subject to subject nervously. He stopped and sighed, resting his head in his paws. "You know, you seem to have a lot on your mind, Bentley, and from what I can see its bothering you." She stated, looking at him warmly. His ears perked up and he looks to her with a dumbfounded expression. "I.. How do you know that?" He questioned. He's never known anyone that could read him that well. He didn't think he could be read. "I work with little kids a lot so I know when somethings up. Look I know it's probably not my place to ask... But what's on your mind?" She asked comfortingly, trying to make him feel better. One thing she knew for sure, was that in situations like these, talking about it helps a lot. "It's just.. My family.. And I.. Nothing. It's nothing." He stuttered. Sighing and turning away from her. Bentley wasn't one for talking to others, mainly because he was scared to and didn't know how. He hated opening himself up to anyone, even his family. "Well Bentley, whatever it is that's bugging you, know that your family is always there and if not you've always got friends or other relatives. Talking about your problems to someone will make you feel better, it may even make them go away. And hey, if you can't find anyone to talk to, you can come to lil old me if you want." She assured him, putting a paw on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch, then stiffened up. He continued to look away from her, folding his ears back as he nodded in agreement. "Aussy! Aussy!" "Coming Harper!" She called after the pup as she got up. She looked at Bentley one last time and sighed. "See ya around Bentley. I hope you feel better." She ran over to Harper, giving her a small nuzzle and picking her up onto her back. Bentley watched as the two of them walked out of sight, Aussys words echoing in the back of his head. He'd never opened up to anyone before and he certainly didn't want the first pup he opened to be a member of his family, he'd hate to let them down. He got up and strolled into the lookout, still thinking about her advice. ~Hours later~ It was now late evening. The sun was setting on the town and at the daycare, Aussy and Andromeda where closing up. The two girls were currently tidying the playroom. Picking up toys and placing them in baskets, cleaning up the crayon on the walls, brushing the fur up. The usual nightly routine. Aussy wiped her brow as she finished cleaning up the playroom, heading to the door and going outside to clean up the outdoor toys. As she was cleaning the spades in the sandbox, she heard the gate open and close. Her ears perked up, as she placed the spade in a bucket. "Oh Harper, did you forget your mou-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned to see Bentley standing awkwardly at the gate. He shifted his paws nervously as he looked up at her. She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. He sighed, before finally saying, "I think I'm ready to talk..." ~End~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon shorts Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:MidnightCollies' Story